


If Walls Could Talk

by Imzadi83



Category: Without a Trace
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Fluff, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 08:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14280750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imzadi83/pseuds/Imzadi83
Summary: Martin/Sam shipper vid to "If Walls Could Talk" by Celine Dion





	If Walls Could Talk




End file.
